Leak
by Misaia
Summary: Modi is a lovely addition to the household, but Loki isn't particularly delighted to be waking up in the middle of the night to feed the growing baby. Thor has a solution for that, and a solution for the problem resulting from that solution as well. Loki/Thor PWP, post-mpreg


Written to Life in Colour - OneRepublic, crosspost from AO3.

* * *

><p>The night the baby came, Thor, who was usually level headed in situations of chaos, pulled a Steve Rogers. Upon seeing Loki huffing and puffing away with his legs spread (and not in the good way), Thor had taken one glance before promptly passing out on the floor. The midwives attending Loki looked from Thor's prone form back to him back to Thor, and Loki sighed in irritation and told them to shove a pillow under him or something.<p>

When Thor woke up, Loki was still in labour, and he had been moved to his own chambers. Even from here, he could hear Loki screaming bloody murder and could almost see sparks winding their lazy ways in between the gaps in the stone of the walls and floor with the force of Loki's seidr.

Thor got all the way back to Loki's chambers before he remembered what had happened the last time. Deciding that Loki could not have been amused by his show of weakness, Thor wandered off to the great hall instead.

On entering, Thor found his parents entertaining several members of the Jotunheimr royal court, who had been notified the instant Loki had gone into labour. Thor tried to slip by unnoticed, but unfortunately Laufey's eyes were still rather sharp.

"Ah yes, the imbecile. It appears we meet again," Laufey said with a sneer, and Thor had to fight the urge to smack him in the mouth.

Beside Laufey sat his wife, Farbauti, who smiled lightly at Thor. Thor thought she was rather pretty, for a jötunn, and she wasn't hideously mean like her husband. However, Thor had no way of confirming this, as he'd only met Farbauti on a few separate occasions, none of them flattering:

The first time he'd met Farbauti, he'd been sneaking out of Loki's chambers while Loki had been on a visit to Jotunheimr to visit his other family. Farbauti had unfortunately been in the habit of walking around her ice palace late at night, and that particular night Thor had said something that hadn't settled with Loki quite right, and the disgruntled prince soon found himself kicked out of the relative warmth of Loki's chambers into the cold hall. Farbauti had found him a few moments later, knocking on Loki's door and begging him to at least throw out a blanket or something, or at the very least his undergarments.

When Loki's chambers remained completely and totally silent, Thor had given up, throwing his hands up in defeat, and turned to try and find some corner of the hall that wasn't quite as icy as the others. And had come face to face with Farbauti. The giantess stood just a bit taller than himself, and Thor followed her gaze as it traveled down his naked body. She blinked at him with red eyes as he hastily covered himself, held out the lantern she carried to him, before padding quickly away.

The second time he'd met Farbauti had been when she'd come with Laufey to Asgard for Loki and Thor's 500-year anniversary. Thor had been studying up on jötunn customs - Loki had said it would be wise, if Thor ever hoped to have somewhat amicable relations with Laufey - but before he could get even the most basic greeting out, Farbauti had looked him in the eye, sniffed, and said, "Can that possibly be the prince Thor? I hardly recognised you with your clothes on."

And of course Laufey was in earshot, and of course he had misunderstood at once, not even giving Thor a chance to explain, and Thor had spent the rest of the week in the healing ward while the medics melted the ice that had frozen around his arteries and veins.

Farbauti had visited him while he was recuperating, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, and a slight smile curving her mouth, one that Thor recognised from countless occasions with Loki. And despite her smirk and her impish remarks, Thor found that, of Loki's two birth parents, he rather preferred Farbauti to her beast of a husband, who was glaring daggers at him across the table and had a protective arm around Farbauti's slim shoulders.

Loki's brothers were present also. Helblindi and Byleistr, if Thor wasn't mistaken, although he preferred to refer to them as The Delinquents. Helblindi (who most definitely wasn't blind, despite what his name might suggest) was filing his nails with an ice blade and had a dark blue ascot draped around his slender neck. Byleistr had tattoos all over his body, and the first time Thor had met him, had lifted up his cloak and told him that the tattoos were everywhere. Everywhere. With a waggling of his eyebrows that had been incredibly suggestive. And if the bulge in his undergarments was anything to go by, Byleistr was rather well endowed.

Helblindi looked up at Thor from underneath dark glasses, rolled his eyes as Loki screamed something particularly vulgar, and dismissed him almost as quickly. Byleistr smirked seductively at him and gnawed seductively at his lower lip between his teeth. However, neither of the Delinquents were in the habit of filing their teeth, and so he came out looking more like a rather eager shark, and the effect was quite lost on Thor.

Thor stood there awkwardly for a moment before sidling over and pulling out a chair beside Frigga, who was finishing up the tassels on a quilt for the nursery.

The royal families sat there in slight awkwardness (Odin had fallen asleep quite a while ago, and every once in a while Frigga would poke him in the temple with a knitting needle to prop his head back up in the throne) and listened to Loki shrieking three floors above them. Laufey glared at Thor.

"You have caused my youngest much pain," he snarled, and Farbauti patted her husband's shoulder gently. "You are lucky that Loki seems to be fond of you." Thor tried to ignore Byleistr waving at him and batting his eyelashes at him; unfortunately, he appeared to have missed out on whatever seduction and courting lessons Loki had seemed to be well versed in.

"I had great plans for him on Midgard," Laufey continued, sneering derisively at Thor. "He would have been a great ruler, and the jötnar would have walked again amongst the icy mountains of Midgard and rule over the little sacks of flesh."

"We have a summer home in the Himalayas," Farbauti informed Thor, smiling kindly, and Thor smiled back hesitantly. His grin was wiped away almost instantly by Laufey drawing Farbauti even closer to him and glaring daggers at Thor. "Sometimes we visit when Jotunheimr gets too cold."

Loki screamed, high and piercing, and Thor was rather amazed at his vocal range, and then there was silence all throughout the castle. Odin woke up with a sudden start, looked around, and then settled back to sleep. A thin, reedy wail rose up, and Thor leapt up in delight. Without taking leave of Laufey and the rest of the royalty, Thor knocked over a table in his haste to get to Loki's chambers.

* * *

><p>Loki was sitting up in bed, sweaty hair plastered to his temples and forehead, his face flushed. He looked up as Thor came in, and Thor looked at the little white bundle Loki was cradling in his arms.<p>

Loki smiled tiredly at him as Thor came and sat down on a stool by the bed. The bundle in Loki's arms squirmed, and a tiny fist shot out from among the folds of cloth to wave around angrily in the air. Thor placed his index finger in the tiny palm, marveling at the way the little fingers curled tightly around it.

"Loki," he breathed in awe. "It's a baby."

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What else would it be, you imbecile?" and Thor smiled fondly at the name. "As I said, the child is like you. Fair, blonde, large, absolutely inconsiderate."

Loki pulled aside a swath of cloth, and Thor looked down in awe, in delight, at the wrinkled little face that presented itself. The baby opened sky blue eyes, its cheeks red and creased with crying, and glared at Thor with an expression that was completely Loki in its nature. Small tufts of wispy blonde hair curled across the baby's forehead, and its little mouth was pursed in displeasure. Thor couldn't imagine it was having very much fun at the present moment.

"Would you like to hold him?" Loki asked, holding out his arms.

Thor nodded, and reached for the baby. Loki instructed him on how to hold it, and Thor gently placed one hand to support the baby's head and the other on its back. The tiny bundle squirmed in his arms, warm and soft and squishy, and Thor was enchanted instantly.

"What is his name?" he asked Loki as the baby's tiny fists curled in the soft fabric of his robe and tugged. He was strong, and Thor was pleased to no end by this information.

"This is Modi," Loki said, with a small, tired smile. Thor's grin stretched to the ends of his face.

"Oh, Loki dearest, this is perfect. Thank you so much," Thor breathed as he leaned forward to brush a kiss across Loki's cheek. Loki batted him away tiredly as Modi started to wail, his lips sucking at the air. Thor handed the precious bundle back to Loki, and tried not to stare as Loki balanced Modi in one arm and pulled down the neckline of his robe with the other, pressing the baby's face gently to his chest and allowing him to suck.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, Thor was hard pressed to keep his hands off of Loki. The healers had told him that Loki's body would be incredibly sore for a rather long time after the birth, and he could respect that, but Loki really wasn't helping matters what with the way he pranced about in his cotton chemises that just barely brushed the tops of his thighs and left nothing of his chest to the imagination.<p>

Loki's breasts were heavy with milk, the nipples in a permanent state of deep, rosy red, and Thor's fingers ached to cup the swollen flesh, to touch and squeeze and massage until Loki was crying out and arching up underneath him. But that was food for Modi, he told himself firmly. And it really would not do to deprive him of his food.

And then Thor remembered the large container of formula Steve had bought as a gift.

"Loki, love," he said one afternoon as he stood in the nursery and watched Loki rock Modi to sleep. Only a few weeks old, Modi had proven himself rather fearsome and worthy of the company of Loki's other children; Modi had already grabbed Jörmungandr by the neck on more than one occasion, and had slammed him around the crib, much to Jörmungandr's displeasure and Thor's delight. Loki, for his part, had scolded Jörmungandr about crawling into other people's personal space, but the baby snake was stubborn and took every opportunity to squeeze himself into Modi's bassinet to examine this little, loud, fat pink thing that had entered his life rather abruptly. Jörmungandr had decided he didn't like it very much, but it showed no signs of going away any time soon.

"Steven gave us this," Thor held out the jar of formula. "It is apparently a Midgardian invention to help babies grow up strong."

"Is that right?" Loki asked without looking up, his foot still tapping gently against the leg of the rocker. Modi snuffled in his sleep.

"You told me Modi sometimes bites and hurts you when he is eating," Thor said hesitantly. "And that you don't like having to wake up very often during the night to feed him. So I thought maybe we could use this also, so you can get more sleep."

Loki arched a thin brow at him. Thor was getting better at this, Loki thought to himself. At skewing things in such a way that it benefited Loki. And it was true, he didn't particularly enjoy waking up at all odd hours of the morning to feed the squirming, fussy child. And then, of course, once Modi started crying, Jörmungandr would wake up and start hissing, and then Sleipnir would wake up and start galloping about the nursery and disrupt everything, so really, it was in Loki's best interest to keep the newest addition placated as much as possible...

"I don't see why not," he said, shrugging. "As long as you prepare it and feed him."

Thor was more than happy to oblige, and if he burned himself multiple times trying to warm the bottles and mix the formula and water, he didn't complain.

* * *

><p>One night, in the wee hours of the morning, Thor had just finished feeding Modi a bottle of the infant formula and patted his back until he fell asleep. When he returned to their chambers, he found Loki still awake, prodding at the side of his chest in dismay with a look of pain on his face.<p>

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"It hurts," Loki muttered. "They hurt. Too heavy."

Thor batted Loki's feeble protests aside, and gently unbuttoned the cotton nightshirt Loki was wearing, pushing the sides apart and examining Loki's chest. His breasts did look a bit more swollen than usual, heavier, and Loki hissed in pain when Thor reached up to cup them in his hands.

"That hurts, you oaf," he snapped, squirming away from Thor's questing touch.

"Perhaps it would help if I milked you?" Thor asked, reaching out for Loki again.

Loki fixed him with a condescending stare, but Thor was not to be deterred. "I am not a dairy cow for you to milk at your leisure," Loki started, but the rest of his diatribe was cut off as Thor started to massage Loki's breasts in his hands.

Loki bit his lip, whined deep in his throat; it was somewhat painful, there was far too much pressure for it to be pleasant, and Thor looked at him, eyebrows furrowed as he continued to massage and stroke.

Thor leaned forward then, pressed a hot mouth to Loki's left nipple, and sucked gently, his tongue swirling over the pebbled flesh. Loki gasped as Thor suckled, his lips clamped tenderly around him, and felt a slight release of pressure that gradually increased the more Thor sucked.

Loki sighed in soft relief as Thor drank, small rivulets of milk spilling out of the corners of his mouth to trickle down the strong lines of his throat. And Loki wasn't sure, it had been quite a while, but there was the faintest tinglings of arousal crawling up his spine...

Thor continued with his right breast, and once he was finished, satisfied that Loki didn't seem to be in any more apparent pain, he pulled off and smiled innocently at him. His lips were wet, and he had dribbled milk all over his front, Loki noted, but he realised he didn't much care about that as Thor pressed him back into the pillows and sealed their mouths in a kiss.

Loki could taste the milk on Thor's tongue and in the crevasses of his mouth, sweet and creamy with just the vaguest hint of mint.

"It is delicious, Loki," Thor said breathlessly, once he pulled away from the kiss. "Were it not food for the child, I am afraid I would delight in having it all the time."

Loki waved a hand dismissively. "I, for one, would delight if you would have me a bit lower at the present moment."

And Thor was gladdened to hear that, but he stilled his hands at the waistband of Loki's pyjama pants. "Are you sure you are quite ready for this, fairest?" he asked, looking up at Loki in concern. Loki looked a bit disgruntled at that, and bade him to continue.

"I will be fine, Thor," he replied, rolling his eyes. "In case you were not aware, I have birthed Sleipnir, and he is an eight-legged foal. I am sure the entrance of a baby, rather small by comparison, will not have damaged me for these sordid activities."

"Well, if you're sure..." Thor murmured before pulling Loki's pants off his hips and leaving them to rustle onto the floor.

He was exceedingly cautious as he gently stroked Loki's inner thighs, still slightly scarred with silver, his fingers tenderly wrapping around Loki's cock and stroking it to excitement. Loki pouted at him looking slightly irritated, and before Thor could ask the reason why, Loki had maneuvered himself in a dexterous manner that Thor hadn't thought him capable of and had seated himself firmly in Thor's lap.

"I am not a porcelain doll," Loki said against Thor's mouth as he quickly unlaced the drawstring on Thor's pyjama pants and tugged him out. Thor had been hard since the moment he'd taken Loki's breast into his mouth, and the taste of the milk hadn't helped matters either. "I will not break, don't be a fool."

And then, without further ado or warning, Loki sank himself down onto Thor's cock, seating himself firmly against his thighs. Thor gasped, his thumbs digging into the hollows of Loki's hips; Loki was hot and clutching, and while not as tight as he had been, still gripped Thor firmly, pulsing gently around his flesh.

Thor allowed Loki to set the pace, admiring the way the candlelight danced across Loki's face, painting his flushed cheeks with gold and setting his bright eyes glimmering. Loki bounced up and down vigorously, tendrils of black spilling from the braid he'd put his hair in earlier that night (Modi had taken to grabbing anything dangling, which had resulted in him tearing out one of Byleistr's earrings, much to Thor's unspoken joy), and Thor's eyes followed the elegant lines of Loki's throat as he tossed his head back in abandon, cried out and whimpered and moaned.

Loki sobbed as he ground himself forward, resting his head on Thor's shoulder. On either side of Thor's hips, Loki's thighs were quivering with the strain and exertion.

"I can't," Loki whimpered, and Thor untangled the remnants of Loki's braid and wound his fingers through the inky strands. "Too hard."

Loki's breasts were soft against Thor's chest, and Thor gently placed one hand on the small of Loki's back and the other on his left hip.

"Touch yourself," he said softly, rocking his hips up and forwards, reaching deep into his brother. "I will do the rest."

Loki squirmed and arched in Thor's lap as Thor rocked into him, grinding up in deep, rough motions that had Loki crying out at every thrust. Loki had a hand wrapped around his cock, which was flushed a lovely crimson colour at the head and was weeping clear, sticky fluid all over Thor's abdomen and Loki's long fingers. Loki's strokes were out of time with Thor's thrusts, and Thor wondered if that was intentional or if Loki was just too tired to keep pace.

As Loki's legs twitched and he became more and more tense in Thor's arms, he wrapped himself around Thor, clinging desperately, and Thor could feel the hot velvety skin of Loki's cock rubbing up against his stomach, could feel Loki's breasts pressing into him and leaking excess milk down his skin. Thor hugged Loki to him tightly, securing his fingers in the soft, downy hair at the base of Loki's neck, and Loki sobbed and swore and bit into the side of Thor's neck as Thor rocked up once, twice, a third time, and came in time with his brother.

* * *

><p>Thor idly played with Loki's nipples afterwards, admiring their rosy colour, and Loki tiredly tried to bat his hands away to no avail.<p>

Loki had just started to doze off when Modi started wailing again, setting off the whole cacophony. He looked at Thor, and Thor looked back at him.

And even though it was Loki's turn to feed Modi, Thor only tucked him in, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and tugged on his pyjama pants before going to heat up another bottle of formula.

He ended up burning himself on the first try, though he'd practiced many times before, and when Jörmungandr slithered over, curious about the special meals the baby was getting, Thor burnt himself a second time fixing a bottle for the baby serpent.

Jörmungandr, for his part, chewed through the rubber nipple and then left the bottle to leak all over the floor, deciding that whatever the fat pink thing was eating wasn't worth his time.


End file.
